The Unknown
by nikole salvatore
Summary: Sam and Dean are entering a house lurking with danger and oppurtunity. But at point they will need to make a choice between family and instinct.


The threat

Dean and Sam are in the car driving through a nice suburb looking for address of a person they didn't even know existed. The houses were ranches, middle sized one story homes that would be great if you were an old couple or new young couple just starting out. There was freshly cut lawns with children happily playing outside, dogs barking, and it seemed like everyone knew everybody. The suburb looked like many other neighborhoods Sam and Dean had seen, but this one was special.

"I still don't see why we're doing this."

Sam ignoring Dean's objection replies" Ok we are looking for 22100 Baker Street. I still can't believe Dad kept this from us."

"Dad kept a lot of things from us Sammy."

"I know, but not like this."

"Ok so does the name Adam Milligan ring a bell?"

"Ok fine!"

There was awkward silence that filled the car, unless you include Dean's music booming through the car stereo. Until the point in which they arrived at a house much similar to rest. White Aluminum siding with a light blue trim and matching curtains. As dean and Sam approach the house

"Well it too late to turn back now" Sam says as he rings the doorbell.

"Is it Sammy because we could just walk away before ….

As the door opened a face appeared a guy in his early 20; s with short shaggy dark black hair wearing a Metallica t shirt and a pair of jeans. "Can I help you" he asked sincerely

Sam waited for Dean to say something because he normally always has something to say, but when dean didn't respond: "Hi were looking for Alice Porter?" the guy stood up straighter and looked more serious "Who wants to know?"

"We just wanted to talk to her."

"About..?"

"Come on Sammy, we're wasting our time, let's just go."

"Wait, Winchester?"

"Who wants to know?"Asks Dean abruptly.

Then the guy just burst out laughing.

"You must be Dean and Sam Winchester. Alice told me about you. Oh she is going to be so mad!" Sam and Dean must have looked confused so Jake explained "Well we bet on whether or not you would ever show up looks she going to be doing the dishes for a while."

"And you are…?"

"Sorry, Jake Adams, boyfriend. Alice went out with her friends awhile ago but she texted me saying she d be back soon. You're welcome to stay, hold on." He returned promptly with a six pack in hand, now wearing a hoodie. Which woudnt be so weird if it wasnt like 85 90 degrees out.

Although still cautious of their surroundings Dean gladly accepted the beer, while Sam politely declined. There was about five minutes of silence, as they drank their beer, also probably lack of social skills with total strangers. The silence however was broken when Jake tried to strike up and conversation.

"Hey is that your car, the 67 impala?"

"Yeah, you know cars?"

"You think you're the only one with a sweet ride?" Jake got up and motioned for the brothers to follow him. They shuffled their way to garage where Jake opened with key pad. In the garage there was something most likely a car under a white sheet. "Gentlemen I present ….." As Jake uncovered the mystery car.

"A 68 corvette nice." Dean said as he was inspecting the car. Although Dean said this in a nonchalant voice but Sam could tell Dean was holding back his OMG effect as Dean normally does. Jake opened up the hood to show off the engine to the guys. So as the guys talked cars and music, they found they had a lot in common. Everything seemed to be going well, that is until… A sound that came out of now where. Thinking it was a gunshot Sam hit the deck but before falling onto the hard cement managed to tip over a mini fridge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sam.

Dean was laughing because he was aware of the fact the car had just back fired. But smile quickly turned into a look of worry when Sam stood up covered in blood.

While chaos ensues none notices Jake is gone.

Dean rushes to help his gravely injured brother only to find out…

"Dean, I'm fine."Sam says as he stands up.

"Sammy that's bullshit you're bleeding all over the place."

"Dean it's not my blood. Look." Among the mess of fiery red Sam showed Dean a plastic bag with a bar code sticker not to mention labeled with huge O.

"Something's not right, where's..?"

"Jake!" the brothers both said together.

Sure enough Jake was gone. And Dean and Sam were very confused.

"What if Alice isn't here?" said Sam .

"Alice inst here…" then Dean understood " You mean like he ate her?"

"Something like that. I don't know."

They walked out of the garage like a cross between ninja spy and Shaggy and Scooby when they are scared, across the back yard trying to get to their own "batmobile" when out of nowhere they were ambushed, by a flash of wind. Whatever was attacking them had to be fast. They were now in the back yard on the ground starring into the face of…

"Jake!" Sam said through his teeth

"What did you do to Alice?" Dean shouted angrily

"I didn't do anything to her", the monster said. "She is still out shopping with her friends, like I said.

"Lies!"

Dean picked up a fallen tree branch and broke it, and tossed the other half to Sammy. They could tell Jake wasn't human now. His skin was paler than it had been before like a cadaver's. His were now a black, but he wasn't a demon because the part of his was still white but blood shot. His face had transformed structurally into something that wasn't human and from his mouth that was foaming blood was unmistakably sprouted fangs. Then both sides ran at each other like opposing sides of war ready for battle. Dean was able to stake Jake but not to the point of death after death. Jake got in a couple of fast and aggressive swings for both Dean and Sam until Sam was holding Jake down and Dean was coming in for the kill.

"Stop!" a voice shrieked. And suddenly somehow Dean fell on his ass. Looking up to see what prevented him in killing the SOB, Dean saw a young woman. Apparently somehow a 100 -115 pound girl had torn him away from the thing that killed Alice. The girl bent down caressing the injured creature. She obliviously cared for him deeply, which sickened him because he couldn't understand how anyone would care for it. While Dean and, mesmerized picture in front of them, they didn't notice the girls behind them waiting for the opportune moment to disarm them both.

"Hey!" they shouted simultaneously when both girls jumped them and stole their _toys._

After taking a couple of breaths the girl got up from the vampire and turned to the guys who current where at stake point.

"Seriously Dean …"she looked to Dean "and Sam, God you guys makes a hell of a first impression."

"Alice what do you want us to do?" whispered the girl next to Sam.

"Skylar please help Jake inside and Hayley." she pointed to the unguarded Sam.

"Gladly." she said with a cheerful voice as she grabbed Sam and stood him next to Dean. Then in her own way gracefully bashed them on the ground so they were kneeling.

"Dean did we just get jumped by bunch of girls?"

"This is not happening." grumbled Dean.

"Oh you better believe this happening. What you expect you tried staking your sister's boyfriend for Christ sake." Alice said very annoyed.

"Alice?" Sam and Dean both say simultaneously.


End file.
